Fated Date
by Vahn
Summary: Shido Itsuka does not exist, instead Shirou Emiya will take his place as the main protagonist. Can Shirou do it? Can he save these girls and in effect the world? Will he be that hero all during the fifth Holy Grail War? DISCONTINUED!


Fate Stay Night /Date A Live

Fate Stay Night is Property of Type Moon

Date A Live is property of Kōshi Tachibana

(OST! Date A Live OP)

WARNING! Rough Grammars ahead! You have been warned!

Chapter 1

Fuyuki city suffered two great fires in it's history. The first was ten years ago where both I and my sister was found by our father. The second was five years ago shortly after my father died... Much like the first time, I don't quite remember what happen in the second fire either only that when I woke up a lot of people were dead and I was next to my little sister. Speaking of whom.

"Rise and Shine Oni-chan~~~~" Kotori my cute little sister shouted as she busted into my room all smiles and sunshine at such an ungodly hour.

Immediately I pulled my covers some more over my head, there was plenty of time to make breakfast, I just needed ten more minutes that's all. Unfortunately my little sister did not have feel that was the case as she proceeded to jumped onto my stomach and danced exuberantly.

"Come on Kotori! You're too big for that now, Your kind of heavy!" I said as I her tap dancing on my stomach was starting to hurt.. A lot.

"Oh no you don't O-ni-chan!" My sister yelled out sweetly as I felt her too jumped up higher and slam down with overwhelming force onto my stomach making me sit up right and in pain as I made a weird sound.

"Did you just say Gouf?" My cute little sister said, her twin pink ponytail with her red rabbit like eyes looking at me in amusement, said giggling at me. "Silly , That's a mobile suit made for terrestrial warfare!"

Look like she was going to be extra persistence today it appeared. Well, two can play that game. Covering my head quickly I let out a weak groan. "K-kotori..." I said in a hoarse raspy voice.

Apparently the sound of my voice sounded weird as my sister stop her teasing and I felt the concern radiating off of her. "Oni-chan?" Kotori said in concern for me.

'Heh heh." I thought evilly and continued to execute my plan. "K-kotori...I..I been infected with a disease , it known as the 'I need ten more minutes of sleep or else I'll tickle my little sister until she cry for mercy' virus, in otherwise known as the T-Virus. Run and save yourself!" I said while I faked some more dramatic coughing. If Kotori actually took the time out to decipher my words she would know that I was messing with her but at the speed I told her she was unable to keep up and thus overwhelmed. So cute.

"Bu-But!" I could heard my cute sister protesting. How sweet she was still concern for me.

"Go, now, you are all that's important- cough- go!" I insisted. I really wanted that ten minutes still my sister seem frozen as concern for me and her self preservation instinct warred with one another. Heh. Time for the final attack.

Quickly, I threw the covers back with a demented expression on my face looking at her with a dead expression. "RAWRRRRR!" I roared at my little sister. True to form she ran for the hills. Making sure she ran off I smirked and jumped back into bed and got a few more minutes of shut eye. It was a hard earned one after all.

++++ SB ++++

After finished getting dressed, I walked out to the main house to get breakfast ready only to my surprise to find no sign of my little sister anywhere. Strange..that was until I caught sight of her white ribbons peeking from behind the nearby couch. Heh.

Stealthily like father taught me I slowly crawled making no movement and flanked my still scared little sister. "RAWRRRR!" I yelled again jumping at her and watched as she screamed in fear once more as she backed up against the wall looking left and right for an escape route. So CUTE!

"Hey, I got better now ." I told her reassuringly. Unfortunately I think I might have went overboard as her head was still swiveling from side to side at a fast pace looking for an escape route. "It's okay!" I reassured her loudly. "I'm a friendly, so no need to be afraid okay?"

The words got through to her as she relaxed and look at me relieved. Smirking I was about to make breakfast when the door to my house open and the great tiger of Fuyuki city came charging with a kendo stick at the ready.

"Kotori~~~~!" Tagia, my older sister figure shouted as she look to my little sister then me only to see us safe. "I heard you screaming are you okay?" My neighbor asked.

Kotori just smiled cutely and nodded her head. "Un!Oni-chan went back to normal now!" She said with a smile.

"Went back to normal?" Taiga asked dangerously even as I started to sweat. "Was Shirou picking on his cute little sister again?" She asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

As much as Taiga-neesan looked after us when our father died, she was extra protective of Kotori probably due to being a girl. Still, that won't save me from extra training Taiga might decided to give me so , I did the best thing I can to tame a tiger.

"So I was just starting breakfast, bacon or sausage?" I said hurriedly and true to form the tiger of Fuyuki became docile again.

"Ohhh! Bacon!" Taiga said immediately and went to her place at the table.

"Gpod Morning." A soft voice announced before making their presence known. "What happened here?"

Sakura Matou, my child hood friend who had one day decided to stop by frequently for some reason. Ever since then she been taking cooking lesson from me and vice versa. By the time he was done with her , her future husband will be a pretty lucky guy.

"Sakura-Nee-san!" Kotori greeted as she went up to my purple hair underclassmen and pulled her along to the table.

I had to smile and felt a sense of peace at the way the three girl was chatting at one another leaving me to the do the cooking. Not that I mind. Already Kotori was telling Sakura my earlier "T-virus" Outbreak.

"Oh another space-quake, " Taiga commented as she had turned on the T.V and the first thing that was shown was the recent space-quake aftermath. No one knew how they form, we are just lucky that we can evacuate in time thanks to our early warning system. From all account a black ball of energy formed and just devastated an area.

I remember asking my father ,Kiritsugu ,when he was still alive if magic caused the space-quake. To my surprise, my father did not know, he only told me that it appeared magical in nature but nothing that the Clocktower would practice. He once told me that they had whole teams of magi family trying to learn about it but were unable to find anything.

"It's been happening more frequently hasn't it?" Sakura said fearfully. I looked to the purple hair girl and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Sooner then anticipated." My little sister muttered as she popped a lollipop in her mouth. Oh. Hell. No. I quickly ran over to Kotori with a stern expression on my face taking her by surprised.

"Spit it out!" I demanded as I grabbed the end stick of the lollipop and tried to pulled it out from her mouth. Candy in the morning before breakfast? Sacrilege! However my little sister stubbornly refused to let go, if anything her teeth bit down defiantly to prevent me from pulling out the offending item.

"Fighto Kotori!" Taiga cheered on in the back ground. She was a rule breaker too! If he didn't threaten her with no breakfast, kami know what junk food she'd be consuming by now. However Kotori by being my little sister can get away with being defiant. After all what was I going to let her do? Starve?

"Out with it!" I said trying to pried her mouth open but it look like she was stubborn on this point. Any more force and I could hurt her. Sighing in defeat I let it slide. "At least finish your breakfast okay?" I said in an off put tone.

"Of course!" My sister said happily then added those those four magical words that can make me forgive anything she do ." I love you Oni-chan!" she said with smile.

Hanging my head low from the knock out punch I felt Sakura hand on my shoulders giving me an comforting squeeze. "Only you Sakura, Only are good to me!" I said as Sakura have always observe any dining etiquette I taught her. Such a good girl!

++++SB ++++

"Remember Oni-chan! After school, that Kids Deluxe meal! You better make it and nothing better stop you not even if Terrorist hold up the place or a space quake happen okay?!" Kotori reaffirmed as she held my hand. Personally I felt a bit insulted, the food I cook is way better then Danny's but my sister insisted on putting poison in her body.

"Fine fine." I said as I relented. I guess a bit of poison now and then can't hurt.

"It's a promise!" Kotori shouted as she ran off toward her middle school. Turning back to my champion I slung my school bag over my shoulders. "Ready Sakura?" I prompted my underclassman.

"Yes Senpai." The girl answered softly and together we made our way to our high school Raizen. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw two white haired girl. One tall hiding behind a telephone pole and another a bit of a ways from her, shorter with longer hair , hiding behind a mailbox. Maybe they were sisters.

At school I was greeted by Shinji , Tonomachi and Issei. While the three boys usually do not get along, they were friendly enough in my presence. Shinji disliked Tonomachi because he was focused on 2-D dating Sims and he felt Issei was uptight. The other two dislike Shinji because of his...playboy nature.

"Yo, Tobiichi-san, how about today I make it your lucky day. Let's go on a date!" Shinji said loudly as he broke away from me and walked toward another girl. Looking up I saw that white hair girl from this morning , although now that I got a closer look, she was pretty though her facial expression appeared flat.

"Emiya Shirou." The white hair beauty said my name. How did she known my name? Shinji for his part looked devastated as the girl did not even bother looking at him but instead her eyes seem intently focused on me.

"Y-You know me?" I had to asked, I mean after all this was the first time I ever talked to this girl. Something in her face said that she was disappointed despite the fact that she did not express anything.

"You don't remember?" The white hair girl asked me again. Apparently my face said it all and she went and sat on her desk.

"Hey! How did you know Origami Tobiichi the genius?" Tonomachi said as he hooked his arm around my neck. Issei pushed up his glassed and left me as he had to get ready for class.

"Who?" I had to asked, now that I think about it she hadn't been on my radar before yet talked to me suddenly today. I wonder why.

"Dude, she always score high on her test and add to the fact that she's hot as hell and constantly rank in the top three of "Girls who I want to be my lover" as far as I know." Tonomachi said in awed. "I heard she turn down any guys who asked her out."

"Tobi-ichi.." I said. Interesting. Still my curiosity was peaked. "So who's the other two?" I asked Tonomachi.

"Who else, Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou man!" Tonomachi said as if it was the most obvious thing int he world.

Sakura? Really? Now that I thought about it, she was pretty, and few could match her. Rin Tohsaka on the other hand was also quite a beauty. "I see." I said noncommittally. Speaking of the devil, Rin just finally made it into class and the moment she did so Origami and Rin locked eyes with each other.

"Whoa! The Genius Beauty vs the School Idol!" Tonomachi exclaimed excitedly. "They are always battling for the top as far as scores go." He whispered to me.

"Tobiichi." Rin said cordially. I could feel the area get colder.

"Tohsaka." Origami replied and I swore the whole classroom felt arctic.

"Ahem, class is about to start." I saw Issei said trying to get the two beauty attention. Immediately the two turn and looked at him making him quail under their pressure.

Seeing my friend quail under the pressure, I was about to go to his aid when the alarm sounded.

"Space quake!" I heard a girl classmate shouted in fear.

"Crap!" Tonomachi said as he pulled me along to the emergency shelter. I quickly looked around and saw Sakura also filing out into the tunnels and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh wow , it's inside the city this time." Tonomachi said as he checked his phone. Something about that comment made me worried. A second later I remember my sister making me promise to go to the Danny there for lunch time. She couldn't be that stupid to go...would she?

Quickly I took out my phone and dialed her number but immediately hit a busy signal. "Damn it Kotori, pick up." I said to myself as I tried to redialed again. Yet to my ever growing fear , nothing came back but a busy signal. "Kotori!" I shouted in a panic. What if she was stupid enough to go there, but wasn't see the one that told me to meet her no matter the cost, even if there was a space quake?

Using my smart phone, there was one way I know for sure, I'd use the GPS app. Now keep in mind I was never that good with tech as my father was never good. However, Kotori was and she was able to teach me how to use the phone and new technology easy. I still haven't mastered it but I believe I am competent enough.

My eyes widen in horror as I saw my sister GPS signal. It was right at Danny's restaurant. "No." I said in mute horror and fear for my sister. "Kotori!" I shouted and ran out the shelter just as it closed behind me.

It took a bit of time but thanks to me reinforcing my body I was able to run at a break next pace. "Kotori, I'm almost there!" I shouted more to reassure myself then for Kotori sake. I needed to get there in time. I need to get that foolish girl to safety.

However, in a flash it was all over as the sky opened up and the area in front of me, the area containing Danny's exploded. "KOTORI!" I shouted in desperation but the force of the space quake, the black energy just exploded outward knocking me into a wall.

A bit stunned I looked up and saw that dust have cover the entire area ruing my vision of the area. "Kotori!" I shouted once more as I ran forward toward Danny's only to find a wide crater where it use to be, my heart stopped for a moment until I sense a strong magical presence in the area.

Unable to help myself I automatically trace my eyes to a tangle fleck of purple light to the middle of the crater and was surprised by what I saw. A girl was standing in the middle of the creator in a purple armor that was design to look like a dress. There appeared to be a pillar in the middle of a crater upon closer inspection.

However, the girl beauty captivated me, there was something about her, the way she glared at me as if I offended her somehow.

"Who?" I wondered and was surprised when she suddenly jumped up and grabbed the something on the pillar itself. It was a sword! A massive intricately design sword! What happened next stunned me as with a swing of her sword a purple mass of energy flew past me quicker then I could react and destroyed a building behind me in one hit. She was fast! Too Fast!

Was I in danger? As if by some silent prompting the the back of the right side of my hand started to hurt. "Argh." I gritted my teeth in pain as my hand started to sting. Looking at it I noticed a new red tattoo was on my hand . These were magi runes carved by my blood. How did that happen?

"You too?" A soft voice asked bringing my attention back from my hand and was surprise to see the purple armored beauty in front of me. Her massive blade pointing at me in an aggressive manner. Seeing her up close, I could not help but find her beauty even more stunning up close, even the angry expression on her face could not ruin it.

"Have you.." The girl started off in a almost dull tone, her sword still pointing at me. "...come to kill me too?"

Stunned. I was completely stunned by her words so much so that when she jab her sword toward me I backed up and tripped on my ass. The way she asked that question. Her voice, it was full of pain and if I were to be honest frustration.

"You're here to kill me too aren't you?" She accused me, I was still too stunned to move. Her eyes looked at me as if daring me to tell her she was wrong. " Then I'll cut you down now." She threaten.

It was as if something in her tone, her demeanor triggered something within me, something alien yet familiar at the same time.

Suddenly the area around my formed a red runic circle, a magi runic circle. The girl eyes widen and jumped away , her sword still pointed aggressively at me. The rune immediately begin to power up giving it an earthly blue glow. Then impossibly to my further shock and the purple armored girl surprised, a figure started to rise up from the ground as it being lift up by a pedestal, the figure was shrouded due to the glittering lights flying around.

"What is this?" The purple armor girl asked before the figure in the circle rushed forward with blazing fast speed and attacked her. The purple armored girl blocked the attack with her sword but the strength of the blow sent her sliding back a few feet just as the light show died down.

I was completely stunned as I watch the majestic sight before me, there was no other words to describe the person, the girl in front of me. As if in direct contrast to the girl in front of me the new arrival, a blond hair girl in a more conservative blue dress, blade in silver armor turned to look at me.

"I am servant Saber. I have come in response to your summon." This blond hair braid girl spoke to me in a voice filled with authority. "I ask you, are you my master?" She asked still gazing unflinchingly at me.

My voice was stuck in my throat as I was overwhelmed by her beauty much like the purple armored girl. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the purple hair girl starting to ready herself for a fight. Her stance decidedly more aggressive.

"WAIT!" I shouted as I raise arm in a placating gesture to the purple armored girl. "I won't hurt you, I would never do such a thing!" I shouted to her to make her understand but the girl in front of me took it the wrong way as she turned her body and head an even more aggressive stance , her hand looked like it was holding some kind of invisible sword.

"What servant are you , I know you cannot be Saber for that who I am." The girl, Saber, told the purple armored girl.

"You, You want to hurt me like the rest of them don't you?" The purple armored girl told the blond girl before me. "I won't let you!" She said and once more threw a lighting fast purple energy attack from her sword.

Saber to my surprised grabbed me by my collar and jumped away before dropping me and charging in at the purple armor girl. I heard a resounding boom as their two attack met one another before they started to attack each other with a ferocity I did not think was humanly possible.

"Wait! Saber! Stop!" I tried to tell the blond girl, to make her stop her attack. However my request was ignore. I was about to say more until I was knocked off my feet by several powerful detonation in front of me. "Arrgh!" I cry out in I was toss back painfully only to find myself shield by the blond hair beauty again.

"Step away from Emiya-kun." A soft familiar voice said to the blond before me. Peeking out from behind the blond armor girl plated skirt, I face yet another surprise of the day. Before me and looking completely aggressive toward the blond was my class mate Origami Tobiichi. However instead of our school uniform, she was wearing what looked to be a skimpy battle armor showing off a lot of flesh.

"Tobiichi Origami?" I asked in amazement. "What's with the outfit?" I wonder out loud before several explosion from above drew my attention. Looking up I saw the purple armor girl fighting a squadron of similarly dress girls like Tobiichi.

That however, was not the only thing I saw, as I felt my heart clinched tight when I saw the expression of the purple armor girl face. It was sad, pain, loneliness, lost, I can't explain why but I did not want to see that expression on her face. It was too sad. I wanted to save her.

**CLANK!**

The sound drew my gazed back down as Tobiichi attacked my blond ..savior? Tobiichi appeared to use some kind of laser sword but as I had rightly guessed, my blond savior was using some kind of invisible sword as she deflected all of Tobiichi attack and attacked back with greater strength.

"Saber!" I shouted out only to see the purple armor girl crash down to the ground looking at the two fight. Tobiichi to my amazement flew up away from the blond girl and instead targeted the purple armor girl with what looked to be a massive cannon. Only to be floored once more as the purple armor girl simply raised her hand and clock the barrel of the cannon as it fired causing it to explode in Tobiichi hand.

Still, Tobiichi to my amazement flawlessly discard her weaponry and dodged the purple armored girl incoming strike.

"This Holy Grail war is strange master." Saber spoke up to me as she stood in front of me protectively. "Three Sabers?" she asked me as if for confirmation. I looked at her , lost. She was asking questions I simply don't have answers to.

Suddenly to my surprise a massive ball of purple energy formed once again from where Tobiichi and the purple armored girl was fighting and started to expand dangerously. "Master!" I heard Saber shouting out loud in shock as I felt a different white energy surrounding me just as the purple energy struck.

When opened my eyes again I found myself looking at a silver hair woman. "Oh my, so you're awake, that's good." She said in a air headed voice.

"Wait, where am I? What happen, Who are you?" I demanded to know then I suddenly remember my highest priority. "Wait, Kotori! Where's Kotori?!" I shouted frantically jumping out of bed to ask her.

"All will be explain by the commander." The silver hair woman said and raised her hand in a soothing gesture to placate me. "Come this way." She said and walked out a door beckoning me to follow.

I followed her down a long corridor before stopping before another set of heavy metal doors. When it opened to revealed a handsome blond hair man dressed in a white military uniform.

"I brought him." The silver hair woman said to the blond man.

"Good." The blond man said before turning to me and smiling. "I'm the Executive Officer, Kannazuki Kyouhei." The man introduced himself with a warm smile. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance." And from the tone in his voice, He honestly meant it.

However a flash of reddish pink caught my attention as I turned to my right and felt my heart nearly stopped again. "K-KOTORI?" I asked as there was my little sister sitting in a chair sucking on her favorite lollipop wearing the black ribbons I gave to her for her birthday. Her expression, normally so sweet and joyful was different. In fact , her entire demeanor was different it was as if she was more confident. .

"Welcome Aboard." My sister said with a smirk. "And welcome to the Ratatoskr." She finished before popping the lollipop back into her mouth.

"Kotori?" I asked again to be sure and saw her eyes narrow in amusement.

"Well, Shirou, Are you ready to be the hero you always wanted to be?" Kotori said with a sly smirk on her face. Did she just called me 'Shirou'? What happen to Oni-chan?!

"What are you talking about?" I asked my..sister?

"Why, Shirou, You get to fulfill your dream." My sister in a magnanimous tone. "You should be happy, you're going to save the world."

TBC?

A/N: Yeah it happened again, just finished Date A Live and wanted to write this idea when it is still fresh. My entire point to writing this was to see Saber appearance before Tohka. Oh that and see Kurumi take on Beserker, I think I will have Kurumi destroy Beserker and eat Assassin or Caster. I think the two universe meshed well. Although I am not sure what Nasu purist would think but I left everything vague to begin with a lot of it I just went by the anime as that all I know of the two series.

AS far as I know the Spirits are magical in nature, I haven't read anything that said they were anything else.

As for the LN haven't read it yet :D Might get to it and see what else is out there. Also this is my first time writing in a first person perspective but I figure I try and see how it goes.

So here it goes, the train wrecking of two universes :D

Extra note: Yes I am going to give Shirou the sealing ability unless someone has a special reason why SHirou can't have it. With the route I have now, I am thinking regular fate route so Shirou won't be OPed with UBW. Or a mix of each. Also, Shirou will have Avalon and the "other" ability ~_^. As far as I know it won't conflict.

So I am getting a lot of FSN feedback but there is still no scale or information for the Date A Live side. As in what are spirits exactly. As for my comment about destroying berserker that someone pointed out how a Nasu-verse character need to be broken to defeat em. Well a Date A Live character called Kurumi is Oped as hell, can't die and have crazy ass attack that stop time. So I am trying to find that middle ground, I know Saber Excalibur or Gilagmesh attack can destroy a good size chunk of property but some of the crazy stuff the Spirits in Date a Live can do is oped as in taking out 150 million people or just creating space quakes.

So, while I get some people would like for one side to be more purer then the other, if you do have a suggestion and point out the power, how would you incorporate the other side level power ? Feed back would be great. While Shirou does take over Shirou World, I am not having the Naru-verse Supplant the Tachibana universe, it should be a nice even mix. :D So have it!

3-25-14: So Having read some of the wiki on said people who are over powered in FSN, I found out that it's all a matter of opinion as far as some of the Servant powers goes in particular. Gilgamesh EA, I found a nice little debate about it on Typemoon Wiki where it was question if it literally meant if EA could destroy the world or not or in what context. It's an interesting discussion and an eye opener on how many different people see the nasuverse and these coming from the expert and hard core fans. Simply put now I am stuck as there is no right answers as the more I uncover , the more everything seem contradictory to everything else. It's a mess.

This story would most likely be reworked later down the line, however I am still erasing Shido as I wanted Shirou to be the center focus. Shirou-Shido, works no? :D Capturing girls harem style, clashing with servants. We shall see what other secret Date A Live review. I guess, probably should wait for all of Date A Live LN to finish so I can get a good bead on those power level.

_**Other update 3-25-14**_: Hmm, a new idea just occurred to me that I could make Spirit's from Date A Live Gaia final gambit to destroying humanity due to them killing her as I read from the various sources. So maybe the next rework could be Shirou making peace with Gaia in a meta peace and coexistence via date a live as in to pacifiy Gaia would mean to pacify the spirits. So I looked around as far as i know True Ancestor's made by Gaia are OPED but how strong are they in comparison now to Zelretch and the people that attain true magic? How much stronger is Gaia to Alaya?

Well, C+C welcome, Reviews appreciated.


End file.
